Sirius's Fiancée
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONESHOT] We know but little about Sirius's life. However, the one thing we should know is that he was obsessed with his fiancée.


**D/C: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello! Well, I've wanted to write a one-shot for Sirius for such a long while now, and then this idea came along, and it was perfect! I actually used it while writing a story for a different genre, but there's nothing wrong with using it for HP, is there? Anyway, I'll turn off the babble faucet now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**Sirius'****s**** Fiancé****e**

I used to come everyday to Muggle London and watch you for a few hours. I used to press my face against the shop's display window and stare at your extravagant beauty. You used to model in that shop everyday; you weren't one of those dumb, painted mannequins…no, you were alive and radiant. I let my eyes soak up your lush exquisiteness…your smooth skin…oh, how I longed to touch and caress you. How I longed to march straight into that shop and run my hands all over you…but I knew I couldn't. Why, you ask? Because if I ever did hold you, I wouldn't be able to ever let go.

No one understood my feelings for you. They thought it was absurd that I should be so madly in love with you…when you're just a mere fragment of the Muggle world. My family thought I was crazy, and they were on the verge of kicking me out of their house. So I was reduced to loving you in secret. I'd sneak out during the nights in hopes that I'd catch a glimpse of you. I'd write poems and haikus, celebrating your beauty…and oh, how my friends used to mock me when they read them.

Yes, even my friends thought I was pretty insane. My best friend, Prongs told me to give up on you and settle for a girl from our kind…after all, he said, they were all lining up for me. Prongsie has no idea how precious you are to me! I can't simply "give you up"! One can't simply abandon the love of his life for a girl who'll just give me a few hours of pleasure before I eventually become bored with her, can he?

The most terrible thing was that I could only go and look at you during the holidays, Hogwarts being a boarding school and hundreds of miles away from London. Of course, that didn't stop me, did it? I used to sneak out of school on my broomstick and spend hours in the icy-cold wind just to get to you. I'd barely get a few minutes with you even then, because I had to get back to Hogwarts in time for breakfast, so that no one suspected anything.

I even gave you a name. I never knew yours, so I called you after this one hot Muggle-born in our Year; I called you Julia. You may think it's stupid, but I felt like we were meant for each other…I mean, I never felt this way about any girl before…but I don't think you realized that. I was haunted by the fear of one day going to the shop and not finding you there…but you were always there with all your charm and beauty.

My friends were so sick of my love and yearn for you, to the point where they had started to push me into going to meet you in person…but I told them that I wasn't ready yet…I still didn't have what it takes to walk in there and claim you for my own. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't thinking of meeting you. That goal was high on my To-Do list. I woke up and slept and that goal hung before my eyes all the time. I lived my life working a way to be able to meet you.

Julia. Julia. Julia.

Your name was all over the place. On my notebooks. On my rolls of parchment. On the wooden posts of my four-poster bed. On my desks. I loved the sound of your name. When I'm sitting by myself I keep repeating your name over and over again. My Julia. Juliette. You were everything to me…my whole world. I loved you more than everything; even though I didn't know you that well…even though there was always a glass barrier between us to prevent our contact. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to be in love with someone…and it felt great.

But then my uncle died, and I realized that this was the time. If I continued to wait for longer, then I might lose my chance. My uncle died with lots of regrets, and I didn't want to die regretting that I never met you. I was finally ready.

I left Number 12 Grimmauld Place without a backward glance at it. I had just passed my Apparition test during June, and I was quickly transported to your window. I stood there staring at your for a few moments, my palms sweaty, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling…and then I reached for the door and pushed it open. I walked inside. There was no turning back now. My heart hammering against my chest, I made my way to the shop's owner.

"Yes, lad? How may I help you?" he asked.

"Julia," I breathed. The man blinked, puzzled, and I pointed a shaking finger at you.

The man smiled and nodded. "Oh, you mean _her_," he said. "That's a pretty name you've given to the prettiest girl around here…do you have what it takes to have her? 'Cause she may be an eye-candy…but she's no sweetie."

"Yes, I know," I replied, determinedly. "I'll have her no matter what."

"And do you have…?" the man said, and his voice trailed off as he made a small discrete gesture with his hand, and I nodded vigorously; I only came here when I was ready after all. I certainly wasn't planning to deal with rejection. "She's all your then."

I felt my spirits soar. You were mine!! After this long wait, you were finally mine! Mine alone!! I hurried towards you and threw my arms around you and held you tightly. You didn't push me away…and that made me really happy.

You were officially my Julia now. My very first owned Harley Davidson.

-

**A/N: ****Right. ****Raise your hands all those who saw this coming!! ****Hehe**** So, what did you think? Was it good? I'll explain a few things; Sirius became ready when his uncle died because th****at's when he inherited money from**** him and was finally able to buy the Harley! ****Oh, and the discreet gesture was the man asking him if he had mon****ey! Anyway, please review!**

_- S. N. B. _


End file.
